Our Time Is Now
by 2lil2late
Summary: Picks up right where the 1st half of the second season left off, my take on how the second half of the season should go. Cappie/Casey, and other couples
1. I'm Yours

**Our Time Is Now: a Greek Fanfic**

(A/N: this story picks up right where Casey goes to the Kappa Tau House to congratulate Rusty, below are some new characters I'll be introducing during the story. This is how things would happen if I were writing the TV show)

Aaron: played by Jay Hernandez who also played in Quarantine

Andy: played by Jessie McCartney, who is a singer and played in Summerland

Riley: played by Brittany Snow who also played in Prom Night and John Tucker Must Die

Chapter 1: I'm Yours

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt itI tried to be chill but you're so hot that I meltedI fell right through the cracksNow I'm trying to get backBefore the cool done run outI'll be giving it my bestestAnd nothing's gonna to stop me but divine interventionI reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_**I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**I'm Yours: Jason Mraz**_

_Casey walked through the over crowded Kappa Tau Fraternity house, all of the pledges had just been made actives and the celebration was well under way. Casey couldn't help but get a warm feeling in her heart every time she stepped foot inside this Frat House. It was just so welcoming, and she knew her brother had made the right decision when he decided to pledge for Kappa Tau instead of Omega Chi._

_She made her way toward the back of the house where most of the noise was coming from in search of Rusty. She saw him as the doors to the back yard opened, just as she suspected a party was going on. "Hey Spitter" she called out. Rusty turned around smiling, she made her way over to him and stopped in front of him. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at ZBZ's initiation" he asked slightly surprised but more happy that she was there. Casey smiled "On my way" she answered "But I wanted to say congrats first" _

_Rusty smiled brightly at her "Thanks" he said Casey noticed that his nose looked slightly red and irritated, her facial expression changed from one of happiness to one of slight worry "What happened to your…" Rusty touched his face but still smiled. Casey decided to let it go and said "Wow Hell week gets crazier every year huh?" Rusty nodded "yeah It was worth it" Rusty said without a hint of doubt in his voice. "I'm a brother now" he shrugged._

"_And I can confess from personal experience you are a great one" Casey said sincerely. Rusty smiled at her and laughed. Then she squeeze him with all her might not really caring if he was embarrassed. She was so proud of her little brother and at the moment nothing else mattered. He groaned in a small protest but hugged her back just the same._

_She pulled back and smirked at him "What everyone gets a little mushy by the end of this week" He smiled. "I'll have total control by Monday" she said waving it off._

"_Yo Spitter" someone called out. Rusty turned around, then he turned back to Casey. "Go celebrate" she said "Thanks Case" said Rusty smiling at her one last time, before turning and walking down the steps to the party. "Remember you've got three more years, pace yourself" she called out to him._

_Just as she was about to leave Cappie came up to her "Hey" he said. She smiled but couldn't form words, he often had that affect on her, so he spoke again "How's your dilemma?" Casey sighed and then stepped forward before saying softly "I'm going to Washington" Cappie's eyes widened a little "You are" She nodded her head yes._

"_So…good luck" he said not being able to tear his eyes away from hers. She looked down for a moment, part of her wished he would have said something else "Yea" she said looking back up into his eyes "Thanks" she said before turning to walk away. _

"_Hey Case" she turned back around "Yea" she asked him, he stepped up on the next step to be leveled with her, then he said "I forgot something" He stared into her eyes and she looked directly into his, for some reason she couldn't tear her gaze away, she felt as if some magnetic force was drawing her eyes to his._

"_What's that" she asked her gaze dropping to his lips quickly before looking back into his eyes. "This" he said as he closed the gap between them and place a soft kiss on her lips. She lost all coherent thought when their lips met. He placed his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart. Her gaze dropped from his eyes to their feet. He forced her to look up as he placed his finger under her chin. _

"_I know you and Max just broke up, but I wanted to let you know for the record I'm yours" just then the song by Jason Mraz `I'm Yours' started to play, she smiled at the irony of it. Then realized that he must have been waiting for her to say something. She briefly thought about everything that happened this past year. She was just getting out of a relationship, she shouldn't just start a new one with anyone._

_But Cappie was more than just anyone, he was much more than that, and she knew that even if problems were to arise that they could deal with them together. After another moment of hesitation she looked up at him and said "and I'm yours" he smiled at her and they kissed again, soon there was cheering in the background, she broke apart in a daze, before she realized that she had to get back to the ZBZ house._

"_oh Crap, I gotta go Cap" she said, He knew she had to go to the initiation ceremony "Ok, but come back later on tonight, anytime it doesn't matter" she smiled at him "Ok, I will" she said. They kissed softly once more and she left in hast. Cappie just stood rooted to the spot and stared after her. Wade soon came over and handed him a drink._

"_Seems like the pledges aren't the only ones that are extremely happy tonight" said Wade smirking as he handed Cappie the drink. Cappie smiled as he took it "Life is good" he said Cappie looked up and Rusty caught his gaze, he smiled at him Rusty lifted his drink in the air as a toast, Cappie followed suit and toasted. "Yep life is good" he declared as he got back to the party. _

_Mean while Max was at the dorm making a call to his new Cal Tech Professor. Calvin Owens was just figuring out what an Ass Evan Chambers turned out to be. And as soon as Casey got to the ZBZ house she found out that Frannie had some plans of her own._


	2. Keeps Gettin' Better

Chapter 2: Keeps Gettin Better

_**Step back gonna come at ya fast I'm driving out of control And getting ready to crash Won't stop shaking up what I can I serve it up in a shot So suck it down like a man So baby yes I know what I am And no I don't give a damn And you'll be loving it Some days I'm a super bitch Up to my old tricks But it won't last forever Next day I'm your super girl Out to save the world And it keeps gettin' better **_

_**Christina Aguilera: Keeps Gettin Better**_

_**Three Months Later**_

_**Casey was walking out of a Senate building in downtown Washington D.C. She couldn't believe all the things in her life that changed so quickly. First she got back with Cappie after a two year break up, then when she got to the ZBZ house Frannie announces that she's coming up with her own sorority, then Rebecca Logan decided to join stupid Frannie's Sorority saying something about certain ZBZ's never having time for anything but their selves. **_

_**And if that wasn't bad enough, she kept imagining that she saw Max everywhere, which isn't possible right, I mean he's in California doing summer school, isn't he? She shook her head as she got a text from Ashleigh.**_

_**She flipped open her phone and read it "Greetings from Miami, sent you a post card, see u soon Ash" Casey smiled, that girl never stayed home during the summer. She was kind of worried for her friend though. She knew exactly what it was like to go up against Frannie one on one at full force, but she knew that as long as Ashleigh had the support of her fellow sisters she could take Frannie down. **_

_**Casey was waiting outside for Paula who had insisted that she stayed with her at her family's house in Washington instead of a hotel where the rest of the interns stayed. Casey was grateful especially for the home cooked meals she received, and on the weekends Paula showed her around the capital city and Casey took loads of pictures of it.**_

_**Paula came out and put on her shades and sun hat. "Whew, this heat is almost unbearable" she said looking at Casey who smiled "Ready to go kiddo" she asked Casey nodded. They walked to the car and got inside, Paula immediately turned on the air conditioner. Casey was thankful for the cool air coming through, Washington was a beautiful city, but it sure was hot here.**_

"_**So are you excited to be going back to school soon" Paula asked. This was Casey's last day interning for Paula. "I guess" Paula glanced over at the young woman she had grown to like and admire. "You guess" **_

_**Casey sighed "Well before I left things got a little crazy and now we have to deal with all of that going back" Paula nodded "That Frannie girl" she asked Casey had told her about Frannie and her plans for a new sorority.**_

"_**Among other things" she said "Well I'm going to miss having you here" Paula said sincerely "I'm going to miss being here" said Casey voicing her thoughts. At least there was no drama, no worries, and most of all no Frannie. But then again there was no Ashleigh and no matter how much she hated to admit it there was no Rusty and even more there was no Cappie, well technically.**_

_**Cappie, Wade and Beaver rented a house down near Virginia Beach for the final two weeks of summer, he was supposed to pick her up later on tonight and they were going to spend the final week of summer together before heading back to school. **_

_**As they arrived at Paula's house in a part of the city called Georgetown, Casey saw the object of her affection sitting on the steps on Paula's front porch. "Is that the young gentleman you were telling me about Casey" asked Paula Casey smiled shocked "Yeah, but I didn't think he'd be here this fast. Casey got out of the car and walked over to him and he stood up.**_

"_**Cappie what are you doing here this early" Cappie smiled at her and pulled her into a hug "I missed you Case" Her heart starting beating rapidly in her chest, it'd always do that when he was around. He pulled back to look at her "I missed you too" she said. Paula gazed at them with a distant look in her eyes, young love, she knew it well.**_

"_**How long have you been here" Casey asked, "Uh…a while" Cappie answered smiling. Casey smirked, she looked so cute when she did that he thought "How long is a while" Cappie smiled "about four hours" Casey laughed. Paula walked over to them "Well why don't you come in for dinner then" She asked him "Oh I don't want to impose"**_

"_**Nonsense, it's good to finally meet the guy whom I've been hearing so much about this summer" Cappie smirked down at Casey "So you've been talking about me eh?" Casey smacked him lightly "Yeah……..don't let it go to your big head though?" Cappie laughed lightly, before getting an innocent look on his face "Would I ever" **_

_**After they went inside and had dinner with Paula and her husband Casey and Cappie went upstairs to finish her packing. He was sitting on the bed in her room looking at a photo of the two of them they took before they left for summer break. Then he glanced over and saw a picture of Rusty and Jen K. **_

"_**Hey Case" he asked, "yeah" she answered stuffing the last of her shirts into a small travel bag she bought this summer. "Why do you have a picture of Rusty and Jen K" he asked "Oh, because it's the only photo he's actually smiling in, back home he would always be doing something else when the camera would flash, it actually made for a good looking picture"**_

"_**Ah, well he did look happy" Cappie stated "Yea she really did a number on my brother, I hope he'll find somebody else soon" Casey said feeling a little sad for Rusty. Cappie got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "He will Case, there's somebody out there for everyone" Casey smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.**_

"_**You think so eh……so who's the one for you" she asked him smirking" Cappie smiled and pecked her on the lips softly "I'm looking at her" she smiled, she loved spending time with Cappie, he would make her forget all about Greek life, and the disaster they were about to encounter at the ZBZ house and all of her problems in general. Maybe because with Cappie she could just be herself.**_

"_**Now, we've got to hit the road Case, because if I'm right, which I usually am about these things Wade and Beaver should just about to be starting the party in your honor" Casey looked at him "In my honor" she asked**_

"_**But of course, you've been working all summer, time to relieve some stress, and what better way to do that then hours of endless fun" She kissed him "I love you" she said. He smiled and kissed her again "I love you too, always have, always will" **_

_**A couple hundred miles away Frannie Morgan President of the newly built, newly chartered Iota Kappa Iota Sorority was talking with two of her sisters, who last semester walked out with her of the ZBZ house. "So any new potential" she asked, Frannie had to get started early if she was going to crush the ZBZ house. **_

"_**No, not that I know of" said a blonde haired pretty girl. Frannie looked toward the other girl who just in turn shook her head. "Well, there is a new girl incoming freshman, pre-med, her fathers a famous actor, you know the guy that plays in all of those Bond movies "Oh my gosh, Frannie are you serious" asked the blonde**_

"_**Yep, she'll be way better than having a senators daughter, even though we have that too anyway" The girls all smirked "Now I need one of you two to find out her full name I only have her first, I want her to come to our house first, before those ZBZ's can see her.**_

_**The girls nodded "Alright now move along, I have a meeting to get too" said Frannie, the girls left and she flipped open her phone "Yes sweety they are so going down" She smirked as she walked out the door.**_

_**(A/N: thanks for the reviews, there will be a new chapter every Wednesday, Next chapter the students return to school and the first appearance by one of the newbies)**_


	3. I Don't Care

I Don't Care: Chapter 3

_Say my name, and his in the same breath, IDare you to say they taste the same,Let the leaves fall off in the summerAnd let December glow feel flamesBrace myself and let go,Start it over again in MexicoThese friends, they don't love youThey just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you thinkAs long as it's about meThe best of us can find happinessIn misery_

_~ I don't Care- Fall Out Boy_

_After spending the last week of her summer with Cappie, Casey was well relaxed and ready to go back to school and start her senior year. She walked into the ZBZ house and took it all in for a moment, this would her last year as an undergraduate student in this house. She sure was going to miss it and all the memories and friends she made here. But it wasn't over yet and she was determined to make this the best year of her college career._

_She walked up to her room and put some of her things away when she decided to take a break and go get something to eat. On her way out she bumped into her very best friend, she hadn't seen since the summer holidays began._

"_Ash" she asked_

"_Case, oh my gosh I missed you so much" Ashleigh said rushing over to her and hugging her with all her might. Casey hugged back equally hard before they both pulled apart. _

"_So how's everything" Ashley asked wiggling her eyebrows a little. Casey smiled at her friends silly antics._

"_Ash, we talked everyday during the summer not to mention the hundred text messages you sent me" Casey answered laughing_

"_Oh I know Case, it's just that I wasn't there to witness the moment that you and Cappie your first love, your first everything got back together…it was probably really magical" Ashley said with a far off look.._

"_Yea it kinda was" Casey said getting the same far off look. They walked to the kitchen together and greeted some of the other girls before sitting down to some rocky road ice cream. Casey grabbed two spoons and sat at the kitchen table with Ashley._

"_So how was your summer Ash" Casey asked after digging into a big chunk_

"_It was awesome, I traveled to Hawaii, Miami of course and last but not least the Bahamas…Island boys are so hot" _

"_I'll bet, hey Ash how come you never go home for Summer break"_

_Ashleigh got a depressing look on her face but it passed just as soon as it came. And she settled with a sad smile. "It's so boring, the only reason I travel home for Christmas is because we always visit my grandmother in Vermont"_

"_Uh huh" Casey said not believing her, but she decided to leave that question for another time. "So what are we going to do about the wicked witch of the Greeks"_

"_Frannie" Ashleigh asked. Casey nodded. Ashleigh took a bite of ice cream and said "Well the ZBZ house has been here way longer but if I know Frannie she'll be looking for some new bait"_

"_You mean like super freshman like Rebecca last year"_

"_Yea, so I'm putting you in charge as pledge educator, I want you to look for the best new potentials to join the house"_

"_Me Ash, are you serious"_

"_Yeah, Case you were great with the pledges last year and you have a terrific eye, so I think you'll be great for the job"_

"_Wow Ash, thanks" Casey smiled and side hugged her friend "I won't let you down"_

"_Good now that that's settled, what'd you say we go to Dobblers tonight and get something the eat, the other girls won't be here until later on in the week and it'll give us a chance to catch up"_

"_Ash I wish I could but I promised Cap I'd be there to help set up for him party"_

"_Oh" Ashleigh said looking a little depressed_

"_You're welcome to come though, their not exactly the Omega Chi's but their pretty cool, and cute"_

"_Yea I think I'll take you up on that offer"_

"_Good, let's go find something to wear, I know that some of those Tri Pi's don't know but I want an outfit that says Cappie's taken so paws off"_

"_I have just the thing"_

_A few hours later the party was just beginning at the Kappa Tau house and Rusty was already drunk._

"_Having fun Spitter" asked one of his Kappa Tau brothers before patting him on the back_

"_Yeah" Rusty screamed before falling back a little. His brother helped him sit on the steps "Take it easy Spitter it's just the beginning of the year and there's plenty more where this came from" Rusty gave him a thumbs up and his brother smiled before walking in. _

_A few minutes later a beautiful blonde haired girl walked in and Rusty thought she had to be an angel. She walked right over to him and said._

"_Cool party" and then she smiled. Rusty thought his heart stopped._

"_You're beautiful" Rusty blurted out in his drunken state. The blonde girl smiled at him _

"_Well you don't look so bad your self, my names Riley" she said extending her hand to him_

"_Rusty" he said attempting to stand up but falling back a little. She caught him before he could fall fully and helped him to sit back down on the stairs._

"_I don't suppose you'd know someone named Cappie, would you?"_

_The beautiful blonde asked 'Oh great Rusty thought another beautiful girl here for Cappie' _

"_Yeah I know him, you do know that he has a girlfriend right"_

_Riley waved her hands "Whoa it's nothing like that, he's just a friend of the family, he told me to stop by"_

"_Oh well I thought I saw him go that way" he pointed_

"_Thanks, so I'll catch you later" she asked hopefully_

_Rusty smiled "Yeah, definitely"_

"_Oh here" she said before grabbing a pen and scribbling her name and number on a small piece of paper, she placed it in Riley's front chest pocket_

"_Call me ok" said Riley _

"_Ok" Rusty said still not believing his luck, he patted his chest a little and then passed out._


End file.
